


Don't Make Me Dream

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Thief Takers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob dreams about Paul and makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Helen for all the background info on the show that she sent me. It was quicker than waiting for the eps to air and helped me to be able to write this with at least a _little_ understanding of the show.
> 
> This was written late 90s, I do believe; probably 98 or 99? I honestly can't remember.

I

Bob Tate sat down on the sofa, allowing Paul Valera to sit very close to him. Good, the young crook was taking the bait, falling into Bob's trap. Keeping his emotions under control, he allowed Paul to undo his shirt, to slip a smooth hand inside against Bob's heated skin.

Then, suddenly, he was the one who was trapped, caught by the liquid fire of Paul's eyes, the heat of the fingers sliding across his chest and tweaking his nipple, sending pulses of electric desire straight to his quickly hardening cock. He knew Paul wanted to kiss him, and knew, just as certainly, that he wanted Paul to kiss him. No, he couldn't let that happen, no, he was here on the...job, yes, to get Valera to turn, help them out. Bob had to stop him. He had before, he could again.

But not this time. Bob's body was heavy as stone, he couldn't move away in time, couldn't escape Paul's mouth as it closed over his own. Closing his eyes in surrender, Bob allowed himself to enjoy the soft caress of Paul's lips against his own, allowed himself to respond the way he wanted to. He opened his mouth to the silky heat of Paul's tongue after it flicked against his lips, welcoming the taste of the younger man and sliding his tongue across Paul's, the flavour of his mouth as intoxicating to Bob as any beer could be.

Bob slid his hands around Paul's waist, snaking them up under his shirt, stroking the smooth skin before pushing the younger man down against him. To one not involved in the embrace, their positions would look somewhat uncomfortable, Bob half off the couch with Paul sprawled on top of him. However, at this particular moment Bob didn't give a rat's ass about comfort, he was being distracted far too much by Paul's talented mouth and tongue sucking and licking at his neck.

Moving one of his hands up to grasp the back of Paul's head, Bob moaned, feeling the wet trail of kisses Paul was making down his neck so slowly to his chest. Bob leaned his head back against the sofa, savouring this contact, not protesting even when Paul undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. The first touch of Paul's warm breath on his nipple made Bob jump slightly and when he felt the wetness of Paul's mouth on his nipple Bob arched his back, groaning. It felt as if his nipple were directly connected to his throbbing erection. Christ, if Paul sucked cock as good as he did Bob's nipple the older man was sure he'd stroke out or have a heart attack.

There was nothing stopping Bob from enjoying this, he knew he wanted it. *Excuse me, but aren't you supposed to be the cop here?* the small, rational part of his mind piped up as it very occasionally did and usually at inopportune times. Such as now. *Fuck you* was Bob's internal mental reply. *That seems to be being arranged. But never mind your carnal urges. We're supposed to turn him, get him to work for us. Hey, remember that?* the small, rational voice picked at him. *I don't fucking care--*

Any further mental conversation was silenced by Paul's hand slipping slowly over the bulge in Bob's jeans. "Jesus, Paul," he whispered, voice hoarse from arousal, and he lifted his hips, pressing his aching cock against Paul's hand. "More," Bob pleaded, his arousal further enkindled with the feel of Paul's erection pressing against his thigh.

Paul stopped and looked up at Bob, eyes shining while he grinned. "The bedroom now?" he asked, leaning in to whisper in Bob's ear, enjoying the shudder he'd caused in the older man. At Bob's nod of agreement, Paul stood up and pulled the other man up with him. He started to walk to the bedroom, but was stopped by Bob's stopping and refusing to move. "What's wrong?" Paul asked, fear colouring his voice.

"Nothing," Bob answered quietly, staring intensely at Paul for a few long moments. He moved closer, still staring at the younger man, then he smiled, before claiming Paul's mouth for another kiss. Bob was in control this time, his tongue pushing against Paul's lips, demanding entrance and plundering his mouth when those lips opened for him. Paul moaned, sliding his tongue across his lover's, tasting him again. Holding Paul close to him, and feeling their cocks pressing together was almost more than Bob could take, he pulled his mouth away from Paul's. "Bedroom," he murmured, and Paul turned, leading Bob into the bedroom.

They stood there, staring at one another, neither sure of their next move. Finally, Bob removed his shirt and started to take off his jeans, which galvanised Paul into action.

Paul finished removing his socks and looked up to find Bob staring at him again, his intensity making Paul blush and Bob laughed, pulling the younger man to him.

"Modest, are we?" he teased.

Paul grinned as he reached up to stroke the side of Bob's face, "Well, when you look at me like I'm your next meal...it can make a boy nervous, you know," he said.

Bob smiled, placing a quick kiss on Paul's lips, before gently pushing the younger man down onto the bed. "I think you'd make a great meal," he whispered teasingly.

Any reply Paul was going to make was lost in the moan he emitted as Bob started sucking on the side of his neck. Paul's hands gripped Bob's shoulders, trying to push him further down. Bob complied, but slowly, taking his time, using his mouth to tease the sensitive skin beneath it, kissing, sucking, his tongue slipping out to lap gently, using his teeth to nip softly down and across Paul's body. He enjoyed the reactions he was creating in the younger man and Bob slowed in his attentions, looking up at his lover.

Paul's head was tilted back, his eyes closed, the skin of his face and upper chest flushed from arousal and his breathing was heavy. "Gorgeous," Bob whispered, alive with the knowledge that _he_ was responsible for Paul's state and thriving on it.

He lowered his head over Paul's chest, and snaked his tongue out to lick gently across the hard nub of Paul's nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Paul arched his back, his hands holding on to Bob's head, fingers weaving through the thick dark hair, encouraging and trying to guide his lover's movements. He released the first nipple, moving his attention the other, giving it the same attention, enjoying the reactions of his lover.

Bob slowly made his way down Paul's body, finding the sensitive spots and exploiting them, driving the young man wild. He reached down and grasped Paul's hard cock in his hand, stroking it, the breathy moans of the man under him letting him know he was pleasing Paul.

"You certainly know what you're doing," Paul whispered in a gasp.

"Whoever said I didn't?" Bob countered before settling himself between Paul's legs, one hand grasping the base of Paul's straining erection as he lowered his mouth to gently suck the head into his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the slit, around the rim of it before lowering his mouth further down Paul's shaft. There was no way he could deep throat his lover but Bob set a rhythm with his mouth and hand, going faster and faster bringing Paul to the edge quickly.

"Oh, God, Bob, I'm gonna...oh yeah," Paul cried out, trying to warn his lover that he was going to come, but Bob ignored him, wanting to have that most intimate part of him. Paul's body tensed, then jerked as he came, shooting into Bob's mouth, the older man savouring the taste of his lover, moaning.

Releasing Paul's now flaccid cock, Bob moved up and lay next to him, pulling Paul to him for a kiss. Languidly returning the kiss, Paul wrapped his arms around Bob, moving closer, breaking the kiss when he felt Bob's erection pressing against his thigh. He smiled, reaching down to wrap his hand around it, stroking it slowly, watching as Bob closed his eyes, falling into the pleasure of it. "Time to return the favour, love," Paul whispered in Bob's ear.

"Mmm, yeah," Bob murmured. "Oh, Christ! Paul!" he cried when he felt the warm wetness of Paul's mouth slide down his cock, taking the whole length in his mouth. Bob's hands grabbed the sheets, pulling them, and his head was going from side to side.

Bob knew he wasn't going to last long with Paul's talented mouth and hand working him. He tried to warn Paul that he was about to come but the ability to form coherent words had left him, all he could do was cry out. He yelled out as he came, his ejaculate spurting into Paul's mouth. Sated, Bob lay back in the bed, pulling Paul close to him as the younger man moved up beside him, head on Bob's shoulder. Neither said anything as they drifted towards sleep.

The sudden buzzing made Bob jump, and momentarily confused, he sat up, looking around trying to figure out where he was. "Christ," he muttered, reaching over to smash the alarm clock off, the realisation that he was at home, in his own bed, finally hitting him. He groaned as he rubbed his hands down his face, trying to clear the dream world from this one. "Oh, fuck," he muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to just sit there and stare into space. *What the hell am I going to do? I can't keep going on like this...but what can I do?* "Shit."

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom for his shower and shave. Ever since his whole mess started with Paul Valera, Bob hadn't been able to get the younger man out of his head. Last he'd heard, young Paul was still in hospital, would be for another few days. *I should go see him, but this whole thing to rest, it was just the situation we were in* he tried to convince himself.

II

"I'm going fast as I can, please don't make me rush  
These feelings are coming on way to fast  
I'll tell you all of the things you'll never forget  
But I'm not ready to say 'I love you' yet.  
I'm not ready to say 'I love you' yet."  
Great Big Sea

Later that afternoon, after a relatively slow day, Bob popped into Charlie Scott's office. "Hey, guv, can I take off now? I've got a friend I want to visit in hospital."

Charlie looked up. "Yeah, sure, Bob, go on. Oh, and say hi to Paul for me," he said with a sly grin.

Halfway out the door Bob paused, then turned to look at his friend. For about half a second he considered getting upset, but didn't want to make Charlie any more suspicious. "Sure will, guv. See you later," he replied, grinning at the surprised look on Charlie's face. *Always keep 'em guessing.*

Bob's good mood faded the closer he got to the hospital and had all but disappeared by the time he walked in the front doors. He stopped at the information desk finding out where Paul's room was and quickly made his way up there.

The door was open when Bob arrived and he stood there for a moment, watching the younger man. Paul was laying in the bed by the window, sunlight streaming in, making the white hospital sheets which covered him almost glow. He had headphones on and there was Walkman on the bed. His eyes were closed but Bob couldn't tell if he was asleep or merely enjoying the music.

Bob started to move inside the room, but paused, considering the younger man and confused by the feelings Paul brought up in him. He'd managed to get past his guilt, well, most of it, over Paul's getting shot, but there was still the attraction he felt for him. Bob shook his head, knowing it had to be more than that. Simple physical attraction was something he could ignore, at least if it were a man, he'd taught himself that. Sighing, he walked over and sat next to the bed before reaching out to remove the headphones; it looked as if Paul were asleep.

Paul opened his eyes as Bob set the Walkman on the nightstand and not expecting to see the cop here, Paul assumed it was merely another dream and so closed his eyes to enjoy it more. He barely managed to keep his eyes closed when he felt Bob grab hold of his hand and the older man started to speak, his voice almost a whisper.

"Christ, Paul. I don't know what I'm doing here. I guess I had to make sure you were alright, see for myself. Shit, I...I wanted to sort out things too, sort out what's in my mind. I may as well just say it, not like you'll hear me or anything. I think I'm falling in love with you...ah, fuck. I know I am. What in the hell was I thinking coming here, it hasn't solved anything just made it worse. Fuck!" Bob hissed and he stood up, releasing Paul's hand and standing looking out the window.

Paul opened his eyes and watched Bob for a few moments, trying to decide what to do. Finally, "Well, I've already fallen for you. Does that help?" Paul asked, his soft voice carrying in the quiet room. He saw Bob's shoulders tense up as he first spoke, then fall as Bob turned to face him.

"You were awake? Heard what I said?" he asked, in a voice lacking emotion.

"Yes, I...I thought you were a dream, Bob. No one's been to visit, I just figured they'd given me a really good dose of drugs. Until you took my hand...I didn't want to interrupt. You seemed to need to talk," Paul answered, looking away from the other man.

Sitting himself back down in the chair, Bob reached over and took Paul's hand again, waiting until the young man was looking at him once again. "Paul. I meant what I said. I know I'm falling for you, but I've no idea what to do about it, what that means."

"Go with the flow?" Paul suggested hopefully.

Bob smiled at him, "There is that. I just...don't want to hurt you. Christ, for some reason you bring out my protective side, I dunno what it is. I'm lousy at the relationship thing, Paul, I've been twice married and slept with more women...more women than I probably should have," he paused, looking at Paul directly. "Then there's the whole gay thing...I'm not gay, but...I have feelings for, hell, I'm even attracted to you physically. It freaks me out," he finished.

Paul was quite for a couple of minutes, then he turned his hand over underneath Bob's and grasped it. "I know it won't be easy, but, I'm willing to give it a go. There're no guarantees in life...but if you really want to try, I know that I do. I love you, Bob Tate," Paul said, smiling at the older man.

"I can't say that bit yet, I'll need some time, but I do care for you, Paul, and like I said earlier...yes, I want to try," Bob answered a smile on his face.

"Well then, that's a good start," Paul replied, smiling back at him, his own heart filled with joy. "So, will you give us a kiss then?"

Not speaking, Bob got up, walked over to the door and Paul felt his heart drop. Then the door closed and Bob came back over, leaning over the bed and grinning at Paul like a fool. "Thought I was leaving, eh? No such luck. You're stuck with me now," he teased gently, reaching a hand up to stroke the side of Paul's face.

Paul grinned back. "Oh, I think I'm very lucky. And I don't want to let you go, ever," he answered, lifting the arm on his good side, and placing his hand on the back of Bob's head to pull him close.

Bob closed his eyes as their lips met. The kiss started out softly, but grew in intensity as Paul's tongue stroked across his lips. Opening his mouth to the questing tongue and sliding his own into Paul's mouth, Bob felt a thrill of electricity and joy, course through his body. He couldn't believe how right this felt.

And it was better than any dream Bob Tate had ever had.

///**the end**\\\\\


End file.
